


一日游

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 朋化石品 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	一日游

梁朋杰脸上的妆已经花掉了，但是他不在乎。  
他跑去公共厕所的洗手池旁边洗干净了自己的脸，在小卖部买了一包纸巾和一包烟。  
石凯就站在小卖部的了另一边，定定的看着他。  
“你干嘛啊？”梁朋杰一边擦自己脸上的水一边问他。  
“你卸了妆更好看。”  
梁朋杰哼了一句，纸巾吸水了就会粘在一起，他随手扔在地上。  
“你不要来找我了行不行？”  
石凯看着他，“不行，我现在有钱，你跟我走。”  
谁会和钱过不去，反正梁朋杰是肯定不会，所以他跟着石凯走了。  
“你干嘛？”  
石凯拉住他的手，脸都是红的，“我付钱的诶！”  
“好哦。”梁朋杰反扣住他的手，“满意了吗？”  
石凯不说话，撇着嘴看他，拉着他的手去坐地铁。  
地铁上人很多，漂亮体面的女孩和男孩，大人和小孩，地铁的灰白色调和金属感让这个明明不干净的公共场合看起来很干净。梁朋杰看着自己手上没擦干净的黑乌乌的痕迹，他和这些人格格不入，就像手上不拿卸妆水洗不掉的眼线笔的痕迹在皮肤上也扎眼。  
石凯握着他的手没有放开，他不知道他的那只手是不是也脏兮兮的。明明被水冲干净了，手上感觉冰凉凉的，可是看见那块黑色，又觉得自己好脏，他看了看玻璃门上的自己。扯了扯衣服下摆。  
石凯微微攥紧了他的手，“别看了，看了也没有我好看。”  
“喂！”  
“叫我石凯。”  
梁朋杰哼了一句，石凯扯扯他的手下地铁。  
“石凯，现在去干嘛？”  
“先去吃饭。”石凯顿了顿，“不过只能随便吃一下，我没多少钱了。”  
“石凯你不会想白吃吧？”  
“我不会！”石凯重复了一遍，“我不会的。”  
梁朋杰点点头说好吧，石凯还是紧紧的攥着他的手不放，男孩的手比他大不了多少，握起来有点别扭，梁朋杰试着挣了几次，都没有成功。  
“你喜欢喝什么味道的奶茶？”  
梁朋杰摇摇头，他没怎么喝过，他才没有闲钱喝这个。那一点钱赚起来都要低声下气，他也不想花在这些地方。而且现在和以前不一样，以前都是街上拖一个冰箱，什么味道和什么味道的粉摆一排，指一种泡一杯，他看着灯牌上的名字怎么也想象不出是什么味道。  
“那我给你点甜一点的。”  
梁朋杰乖乖的点头，石凯终于松开他的手去点单。他一个人反而不知所措了，在店门口百般聊赖，总觉得有人对他指指点点。  
石凯回头看了他一眼，笑了一下，做了一个快啦的口型。  
梁朋杰总觉得被盯的瘆得慌，不知道自己怎么就被盯上了，硬着头皮走到石凯旁边，石凯看着他笑了一下，握住他的手。  
“怎么啦？人有点多。”  
“你到底要干嘛？”  
“待会去看一场电影。”  
梁朋杰愣住了，哦了一句，黏着石凯站着。  
“我也不知道你想看什么，”石凯顿了顿，把手上的单号拿出去，接过两杯奶茶“所以待会去我家，我开电脑给你看。”  
梁朋杰有点愣住了，被石凯一路扯着走。  
“你不把奶茶给我吗？”  
“我们在握手呢，手没空。”  
两个人一起走，走了大半天走到一个小区，石凯拉着他走进去，上楼，终于松开手去拿钥匙开门。梁朋杰犹豫了一下，跟着他走进客厅。石凯从沙发上抄起笔记本，让他进房间。  
石凯的房间不算干净，梁朋杰有点嫌弃的把他地上的衣服捡起来堆在一起，石凯拿着一大堆零食进来了。  
然后一个人在那里摆弄投影仪，最后选了一部电影。让梁朋杰和他并排趴下，在柔软的被褥里探出头盯着投影屏幕。  
石凯把音乐之声看了很多遍，所以他并不专心，时不时的盯着梁朋杰认真的脸看，看他一口一口啜奶茶，然后皱着眉说好甜。他的眼睛下面有颗痣，石凯抿抿嘴嘴唇。他的眼睛很大，嘴唇嘟起来。  
他听见电闪雷鸣，小邮差和大小姐躲进花园的凉亭里。  
他忍不住去亲吻梁朋杰。  
果然还是要做的，梁朋杰眯起眼睛，被他摁在被褥里。接吻，男孩青涩，他应该从来没有吻过别人的嘴。梁朋杰伸出舌头，勾了一下，石凯就咬似的扑上来。他几乎要喘不过气。  
石凯坐起身子翻找他买来的润滑和套，急不可耐的样子让梁朋杰突然有点好笑。石凯听见他笑，心里恼火的很，脱下他的裤子，打开润滑就一通浇，最终还是败下阵来了。  
“怎么做？”  
梁朋杰翻一个白眼，握着他的手往后面摸，“这里……”  
石凯不理解为什么那里也可以做爱，应该不会舒服的吧？他胡乱的润滑，梁朋杰整个人都涨红了，攥着被单紧皱眉头。  
“你……往旁边一点点……”  
石凯试探的戳了一下，他整个人都绷紧了，发出长而娇的呻吟，眼睛里就开始泛水光。他干脆直接对着那一点戳，梁朋杰喘不过气来，求他让他歇一会。  
“不行。”  
他解开自己的裤头绳，岔开他的腿抵进去。  
梁朋杰呜了一会，扬起手想要抱住他的肩膀，要收回去攥紧被单。  
好湿好热，石凯几乎要缴械，他不知道这种事会很舒服。梁朋杰脸红透了，咬着嘴唇看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
可恶，这样怎么能轻轻的慢慢的，石凯握住他的腰，开始没有节奏的胡乱挺动。梁朋杰并不舒服，也不吟了，石凯想听他吟。循着记忆找了找，梁朋杰张开嘴叫了几句。叫的又假又难听。  
“别这样叫，不舒服你告诉我怎么舒服，好不好？”  
梁朋杰摇摇头又点点头，“我可以抱你吗？”  
石凯点点头，把他的腿抬起来缠在他腰上，梁朋杰让他慢一点，往旁边一点，他也都照做，慢慢的就听见他喘起来，每顶一下那个位置，里面就吸紧一次，缠着他。  
“胸口，”  
石凯看见他掀起衣服，梁朋杰皮肤很白，他摸了几下乳头，听见梁朋杰叫的更起劲了。  
“舔……”  
“上面好多疤……”  
石凯低下头嘬了一口，舌尖在上面左右拨弄，舌苔粗糙，梁朋杰忍不住夹紧了他的腰。  
“嗯……哈啊……啊…烫……烫的，拿烟、嗯……”  
石凯一个一个疤吻过去，梁朋杰反而开始不好意思了，这是他脏的痕迹，他这辈子也洗不干净，全都暴露出来。  
他突然就想，做完之后，他和石凯就结束了。  
石凯撑起头来看他，他不停的掉眼泪。  
“你怎么了？”  
梁朋杰摇摇头，眼泪从很烫，流出来他能感觉到划到什么地方了，最后掉进被褥里。  
“你快点啊……”  
梁朋杰凑上去吻他，自己扭腰，看着石凯恶狠狠的瞪着他，抱着他顶，好像要把他揉烂了，和自己活起来，好疼又好舒服。  
最后两个人都精疲力尽的躺在一起。石凯把被子扯掉扔在地上，抱着梁朋杰发呆。  
“我什么时候走？”  
石凯摇摇头，想起什么似的，去拿了一张卡。  
“我买你一天多少钱？”  
“越多越好。”梁朋杰坐起来点烟，石凯也向他讨了一根烟，面对面抽起来。  
“我这里有两万，能有多久？”  
梁朋杰想了想，“我很开心，两三天吧。”  
“那买你一辈子多少钱？”  
石凯有些局促，又不想让梁朋杰看出来，倔着一张脸。  
“你还是大学生。”梁朋杰把烟在套上面按熄了，“好好读书。”  
石凯不依不饶，翻个身就压着他。  
“你告诉我啊？”

“一个吻就好。”

石凯就亲上去，亲的他喘不过气，磕到了牙齿，嘴里甜腥腥的。很快就闹不住睡着了搂着他不放。  
小孩子真好哄，梁朋杰把奶茶杯捡起来喝了一口，甜的他要哭了。然后捡起地上的衣服，穿上衣服走了。


End file.
